The nanny
by Lady Sann
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was the top lawyer in her firm. She won every case she had ever took, but now everyone is saying that she is only the best because she was 'with' her boss naraku. However... Things are not always how they seem... SessXKag


Heyllo! I'm back! And this time I have the first official chapter to The Nanny no chaing it at all. Promise Enjoy loves!

* * *

~**The Nanny**~

~*~Chapter 1~*~

~The Pass~

"Never in all my life had I thought I would be a nanny"! Kagome thought while preparing lunch one morning. Sesshoumaru was off at work early today and she and Rin were going to have a picnic at the beach. He was especially rude with her this morning. Told her that the kitchen was inacceptable because the little one had gotten up last night, complaining to Kagome about a tummy ache so she ran down to the kitchen to get her a piece of white bread to ease it. There were a few crumbs on the counter. He had woken her at five o'clock in the morning to wipe up a few crumbs.

"Sure the occasional baby-sitting job when I was in my teens; but then again who hadn't? The worst of it all was that out of everyone in Tokyo; Japan, my employer just had to be Sesshomaru Takanawa! As if my life couldn't get any worse! No I had to work for that smug bastard, who not to mention stole my life away from me! I just don t understand it where did I go wrong? What did I do to deserve it? Sure the kid was cute Adorable in fact; ah who am I kidding she was the sweetest little girl I have ever known! But Sesshomaru Takanawa, one of the richest men in town, _no_ THE richest man in all of Japan. Not to mention the most eligible bachelor, in _all_ of Japan. Meaning girls all over him, all the time; how was that healthy for a little girl? Parading women in slutty clothes, all over the tabloids, news, Television! No he probably didn't even acknowledge that fact. Probably cared very little for the child; why else would he hire a nanny!? Where was the kid's mother anyway? Well nobody ever heard of a mother just a kid popping out of nowhere hmmm well that wasn't the point" Kagome thought.

What was the point? She asked herself silently. Shessomaru is one of the cruelest men I have ever met Oh and not to mention he ruined my career! Then he had the nerve to hire me as a nanny! He didn't even recognize me! Then why do I dream about him doing things employees and employers shouldn't ever do?

No she mustn't think about that. Even though the thoughts were always there she pushed them to the back of her mind or tried to at least. She remembered the day she met him... The icy, condescending, CEO of Takanawa INC.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Good morning Miss Higurashi" Beamed kagome's assistant.

"For the thousandth time Inuyasha call me by name! Honestly how long have you known me?" She toyed, daunting a wicked grin with her tongue stuck playfully out. They had become very good friends, and he hated calling her Miss Higurashi as much as she hated hearing it, but the big boss man absolutely insisted on it being that Inuyasha was just a lowly secretary.

"Here's the file for the Yoshida case you asked for Kag's" Inuyasha said hopping on kagome's desk with a smile. He crossed his legs swinging them to an fro like a little boy waiting for a lollipop from the doctor. She gave him a motherly smile, and tousled his hair.

"Thanks" Kagome replied snatching the file and dropping it on her desk, while she went over to her file cabinet to find the file of the case she had not wanted in the first place and now refused to handle.

Naraku would probably be very angry with her. As the thought hit her she tilted her head up pondering on it finally deciding that she did not give the slightest damn in the world. She looked back at the files, as she shrugged her shoulders. The case she had to work on was one she had not cared for as well.

Why she was chosen to represent this man she hadn't a clue in her pretty little head. He was guilty she knew it and everyone else knew it as well. She hated to represent him, he had beaten his wife to a bloody pulp; however he own's some big business and could afford a good lawyer like herself and her boss made her take the case knowing that she was the only one who could win.

Yes it was going to be fairly easy to win being that his wife was seen sneaking around with another man that very same day she came into the hospital. Alas, she knew better and apparently so did everyone else.

Inuyasha had been working for her for five years now. They knew each other quite well.

"Kag's I've been meaning to ask you a favor?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Finally, how many favors have you done for me & not allowed me to thank you!?" Kagome teased, shoving him casually.

"Yeah it s my brother…" he started as Kagome interjected.

"That you hate with a passion that burns in the depths of your soul?"

"The very same." He smiled a sarcastic grin and continued. "He needs a lawyer; he called me yesterday demanding that you would help him. Naturally, I had to agree. You know cause he owns the apartment building im currently living in. Have to keep 'Big Brother' happy if you want to continue staying. So will you be a doll?

"Of course, no problem" Kagome smirked behind her while opening another drawer searching for that blasted file.

"Thank-you Miss Higurashi" With that Inuyasha chuckled, and jumped of the desk, jogging towards her door.

"Don't be so quick to leave Inu! I still need you to take that case to the prick…" She called after him. Popping his head in just in time to hear. "Aha! Here it is the Mulligan case." As he turned to leave she heard the door click close and plopped herself into her chair, as she started to check her email.

She had nothing better to do, definitely nothing held her interest here, so it seemed like the best possibility to occupy her time. She really did detest this job, but it was her father's wish. So, for his sake, she would endure this tedious job.

"I wonder if Inuyasha s brother is as handsome as he is?" She muttered under her breath, opening an email from her cousin.

Inuyasha stuck his head in pulling her out of her thoughts moments later. "Keg's Naraku s looking for you and he s quite pist." Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped her jaw in a sigh as she dragged herself to Naraku's office. Knocking on the door she heard a yell from inside.

"Get in here!"

"You were looking for me?" she asked an ear to ear smile plastered on her face.

"Yes! What is this horse shit?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow in question. "The Mulligan case why in the hell will you not represent them!?" he asked a little calmer now.

"I apologize. Sir, but I really do not want to. I find the case rather easy to accomplish it's a simple divorce, and I'm absolutely positive someone in this firm can represent him. I have too much on my plate already with the Yoshida case; it requires a lot of studying being that the man is a filthy rich dog and a liar."

"Very well..." he smiled a wicked smile, chuckled a bit than continued.

"I will hand the case off to Earl's but just watch out the next case you get you will be ready to work on it or you will be fired!"

"Is that a promise" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked looking over more paper work absent mindedly.

"Nothing Sir I simply thanked you for understanding my need for time." She spun and left the room.

He always gave her the creeps she hated talking with him! Being around him for that matter, gave her the chills. She waltzed back to her desk dropping down in her chair once more tilting her head back; she banged it to the back of the seat.

The next day she walked in to her office and a man was sitting in front of her desk. She started to walk over to introduce herself and stopped noticing he had the same silvery hair as Inuyasha's but his looked touchable opposed to Inuyasha's hair that looked so coarse that it made her cringe at the very thought of touching it.

"Ah hello my name is Kagome Higurashi you must be Inuya..." As she reached her desk she looked at him fully, realizing who he was her jaw dropped. Quickly she remembered who she was and shut her mouth, flipped her hair to lay behind her shoulders and looked at him. The man stood then to introduce himself.

"I am Sesshomaru Takanawa" his voice washed over Kagome like rain after a treacherous of drought. It almost made her weak in the knees. Almost. She knew who he was; all of Japan knew who he was.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" she chuckled.

"I am Inuyasha's older brother. I assume he told you I was coming." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh yes he told me. I'm sorry, but could you excuse me for a second?" she asked. He nodded as he took his seat once more. Kagome still in shock stumbled her way towards Inuyasha. She pulled him by the shirt over his desk until he was at eye level with her.

"Sesshomaru Takanawa is your brother!" she whispered intently.

"Yeah" he replied with a 'well duh' look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that!? Why does he want me to be his lawyer the man is a multi-billionaire cant he just buy himself out of whatever he has fallen into!?" Kagome said keeping her voice low.

"I don t know why don t you ask him that. Oh, and I thought it was pretty obvious how many men do you see with silver hair and amber eyes Kagome?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed he pulled himself free and rolled his eyes. She really had no idea how deeply Inuyasha detested his half brother. Kagome glared at him and stomped back to her office.

"Sorry about that" Kagome said with a smile sitting down. They talked for a while about why he needed a new lawyer. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the man he was gorgeous! He told her how he thought it was time to get rid of his idiotic lawyer; and hire one with some skill. She, with a sweet air, told him thank you for his hidden compliment, and accepted to represent Takanawa INC.

She now sat in the conference hall; Naraku had organized an emergency meeting with the entire firm.

"As you all know Kagome is already the Top lawyer in this firm and she has shown like a star against everyone of you slackers!" He screamed. Gave everyone an evil glare, and continued.

"You all should be thanking her. She just got us Takanawa INC. She just made us richer!"

Everyone applauded and Kagome blushed thanking them. A cake was brought in and a little celebration was had. She could not describe how happy she was to be going home at the end of the day, it was Wednesday. She went to the spa on Wednesdays and she simply couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She was on her way out the door when Naraku called her in to his office. Everybody was already gone it seemed they were the last two in the building.

"What could he possibly want from me?" She thought desperately wanting Ling to knead her shoulders. She followed him back into his office. He motioned her to take a seat in front of his desk while he propped himself against it.

"What did you need me for?" Her voice came out a little shaky. Naraku was not a man she enjoyed to be around, always giving off a bad vibe; but right now her heart was skipping beats, fear and nervousness combined in her chest.

"I wanted to tell you I've decided to make you partner!" Naraku beamed. His green eyes glowed, and he had a sophisticated smile on his face.

"Really!? That s wonderful news! Thank you!" Kagome graced a smile for him but on the inside her heart was breaking. She did not want a new position she did not want to be in this company as far as she was. Partner was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and unfortunately her father would be so proud of her.

She rose to shake his hand so she could go on her way but instead she was pulled into a hug. That hug went terribly awful from there. He was not letting go she tried to push him off of her but he was so much stronger than her he clenched her tighter to him. His hands had moved to cup her ass, squeezing. She gawked at him and pounded on his chest. One hand slithered its way up into her hair; tangling itself at the nape of her neck he tilted her head back with the greatest of ease. His smile brightened one full of masculine cockiness. He was sure she had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. He planted a kiss on her lips and she inwardly gagged as her mind blared warning signs. His tongue maneuvered its way inside her mouth and she bit it slightly, enough to cause pain but not enough to draw blood.

"Bitch!" he yelled. Stalking backwards, he ran into his desk.

"Pussy" she thought and rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" She screamed as she stalked up to him and slapped him across the face.

There was a tremendous smack heard and the janitor form the hall lifted his head. Figured it was none of his business and went right on mopping.

After that her hand flew to her lips her fingers barely touching them she had the feeling of bile rising in her throat she gave him a glare that proved the saying "If looks could kill" and ran out of his office as fast as she could.

Never noticing the man with a camera in his hand hiding behind the secretary's desk.....

* * *

"Nanny Kagome! Rin shouted pulling Kagome out of her daze. Whipping her face around to look at the shouting child, who had roused her from her deep thoughts. Kagome smiled a half-heated smile and her eyelids were glazed over.

"Yes Rin what is it?" Kagome answered.

"Nanny Kagome swim!?" Rin demanded she had been calling out to her nanny for a good five minutes; she did not like being ignored. She tugged on Kagome's arm a sparkle in her eye but a scowl on her lips.

"Why don t you go ask Kahaku Rin? I'm sure he would love to play with you." Sango answered. Now this sounded like the best Idea this woman had ever had and Rin's childish face lit up a brilliant smile adorning her lips and dimples in her cheeks. She ran off towards Kahaku as fast as she could.

"Thanks for the save" Kagome told Sango.

"No problem how you been holding up?" Sango answered with a laugh and dropped down next to her on the sand.

"Ah I m perfect" Kagome lied.

Sango knew she didn't want to talk about it. So they sat there in complete silence Kagome buried her head into her arms that were propped up on her knees her sun dress playing on the wind. Sango sat leaning back on her hands her ponytail whipping in the breeze and looked at the clouds a half smirk on her lips. Until they heard Rin scream.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kagome struggled to open the door to her apartment. She wanted to be home she felt sick. Jiggling the key in the lock as if someone was on her heels trying to snatch her. Finally it twisted and unlocked, she swung the door open running inside slamming it behind her and locking it. Her back against the door and tears running down her face she slid down the back of it pulling her knees under her chin. Crying, because for once in her life she hadn't any idea of what to do.

She was thinking about the matter when the phone rang two mornings later and pulled her out of the quiet serenity of home.

"Hello" Kagome answered, with a depressing tone.

"Kagome Have you seen the paper this morning? Why aren't you answering your cell!?" Sango asked nervously.

"No I haven't why? I didn't hear it ring." Kagome asked chuckling sadly.

"Oh...uhmmm....Can you meet me somewhere for brunch than?" Sango asked.

"Uhh sure.... where? Is something wrong?" She asked getting scared for her friend.

"Just meet me at starbucks in thirty minutes and hurry!" Sango stated with urgency and hung up the phone.

Kagome got their usual table outside, the feeling of the light breeze on her face felt wonderful, blowing her hair gently behind her, it felt serene.

"Kagome" Sango tapped on her forehead to get her attention. Jumping she gazed up at her childhood friend. A look that told a dreadful story graced her features and Kagome fretted about her dear friend.

"Sango what s wrong?" She asked getting up to hug her friend, feeling that it was the only thing to do, she felt her friend was in trouble never noticing that it was herself she should be worrying about. They sat down and Sango reached in her bag pulling out the morning news paper. She slid it across the table discretely as she could. Kagome s mouth dropped, and she pulled her sun glasses off with a flick of her wrist appalled at the cover story.

It was about her.

_Kagome Higurashi the best lawyer in town because of an office romance?_

The title read stating a page number for the full article. A picture of her and Naraku plastered the front page. From the pictures perspective it looked consensual on both parts. Oh how this paper was wrong! Who in the hell took that picture!? That sleaze bag!

She was appalled; she couldn't believe it everybody had left. They were the only two left in the building! Who could have taken a picture? Who would want to ruin her career like that? Who would honestly not make the article about him!? I mean he assaulted her. How could someone do that!

"Kagome please tell me this isn't true!?" Sango pleaded.

"WHAT!? Of course it s not true! You know how I feel about that pig! How could you even think that?" Kagome yelled, hurt that the one person in the world who knows her completely inside out would think such a thing.

"Well the picture is pretty convincing" Sango whispered.

Kagome glared at her, Eyebrows drawn in a furrow, and a pout on her lips, her nose crinkled a bit as well.

"Well then you tell me what exactly happened then huh?" Sango asked.

"He told me I made partner, then he went to shake my hand and pulled me into a hug he reached for my ass and then before I knew it he kissed me! It was disgusting. I gagged. Then bit his tongue and he called me a bitch and I slapped him and ran home" Kagome said absent-mindedly she was going over the picture her finger grazing the page.

"Why didn't you file harassment charges!? Would have saved you this article!"Sango Replied.

"I didn't know what to do! I tweaked okay! I was so not prepared for that oaf to put his hands on me. He just creeps me out so bad!" Kagome told her staring at her wildly her hair flared around her like blue fire in the shade from the umbrella planted into the table.

Kagome stormed into Naraku's office.

"What the hell is this? Did you do this?" she yelled. He was in the middle of a meeting, with Sesshoumaru Takanawa no less.

He smiled at his client excused himself and grabbed Kagome at the elbow dragging her out of his office. He didn't let go instead put his thumb and forefinger on her chin. Making her look at him.

"How could I have taken pictures babe?" He said.

"I am not your babe!" she stated tearing her chin away from his grimy hands and pushing them towards him.

"You kissed me without my permission! And that's exactly what you're going to tell everybody! You assaulted me!" Kagome stated her arms crossed across her chest her lips were set in determination as her eyes scowled at him.

Naraku laughed a deep throaty, evil laugh.

"I didn't take any pictures I don t know how they got them babe I m sorry" he said with a devilish smile. Then he hugged her she pushed him away and he laughed.

She stood there staring at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Kagome gasped.

He took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger once more, making her look at him.

"Kagome we had fun but I think its time to break this off." He stated looking away from her.

"You son of a bitch There is nothing to break!" Kagome stated.

"I'm also sorry but I m going to have to fire you, we can't have these kind of things said about or employees." Naruka told her. Kagome pulled her face away and slapped him.

"You are an arrogant bastard who couldn't get a girl of his own so naturally he had to get his yaya's by sexually harassing his Coworkers!" She screamed, while she batted him with the newspaper.

* * *

Kagome ran over to Rin who was lying on the shore clutching her arm and crying. She knelt next to her and grabbed her face in her hands.

"What's wrong Rin? What happened?" Kagome asked calmly. Rin sniffled tears running down her cheeks.

"Arm!" She wailed.

"She was just running on the shore and then she fell" Kohaku said nervously thinking that he was going to get in trouble. Kagome picked her up carrying her back to their little spot.

Sango looked at her ankle.

"Her wrist is broken" she sighed.

"Well how in the H did she manage that?" Kagome looked at Sango baffled.

"Kahaku can you grab Rins things and carry them to the car?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah no problem" he answered relieved that he was not in trouble.

Kagome set Rin in the car and drove to the hospital.

Two hours later a very tired kagome staggered down the steps to the front door to clean out the car.

The phone rang a minute after she came in.

"Hello you've reached Sesshoumaru.... "Kagome answered.

"What s wrong with Rin!?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, hissing the words calmly.

"Oh she broke her wrist" she answered casually.

"How did he know something was wrong?" she thought.

"How did you let that happen? The point of a nanny is to keep the children safe! It appears you are not doing a satisfactory job!" he bellowed.

"She's fine it will heal in a few months, it's in a cast! I couldn't help it she was playing in the sand not 30 feet away from me! I can't be by her all the fucking time!" She screamed back.

Rin was asleep in her room, but now she limped her way towards the annoyed Kagome her teddy bear in tow. The sedated little girl slumped herself on her nannies leg.

"Where is she now!?" he asked a little calmer this time.

"Asleep in her room" Kagome answered annoyed but quiet.

"Nothing else better happen to her, or you will find yourself without a job" he stated in a cold demeanor and slammed down the phone.

Kagome slammed the phone down as well.

Rin now had a hold of her right leg and had her head resting against it sleepily.

"Who Nanny Kagome?" She asked with a yawn. Kagome unwrapped the small girl's arms from her leg and picked her up putting her on her hip she walked into the kitchen with the little three-year-old.

"That was your daddy" she answered while poking her nose. Rin smiled a sleepy smile and giggled as Kagome set her on the island in the middle of the Kitchen.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kagome stormed out of the building.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha called after her. Running up to her he embraced her asking just what in the hell happened. She showed him the morning paper and his mouth dropped.

"You and Naraku! No way how come you didn't tell me?" Kagome looked at him like he was a complete imbecile and knocked him in the side of his head. Rubbing it he looked at her.

"Hey what was that for!?" he yelled.

"Because you're a complete idiot! He forced himself on me dumb ass! There was no willing on my part! How could you think that!" she screamed and turned, starting to walk away. He ran up next to her his hands in his pockets and head down.

"So who do you think took the picture?"

"I don't know" Kagome muttered more to herself then Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't put it past Sesshoumaru.... He's always looking for a good scandal to inform somebody off. He loves to watch it all play out." He replied.

"That son of a bitch! How could he do this to me I was nice enough to take him as a client! Well you know that was also good for me but still!" Kagome cried.

"Calm down Kag's. Hey how bout we go get some dinner and talk about it?" Inuyasha suggested stopping in his tracks he turned towards her his left hand rubbing the back of his neck and a glint of hope in his eyes.

"No, I need to think this through. I'm gonna go home." she turned to walk off.

"Thanks for the offer though." Spinning around she waved and called.

Kagome felt the hot water of the shower run over her face. It felt so good she finally felt clean. That icky Naraku had touched her again called her his baby. She needed a mental cleansing now. Sitting down in the tub letting the water run over her body she pulled her knees into her chest. She layed the side of her head on her knee her hair falling down.

"I can t believe Sesshoumauru would do that! I mean I was being nice I took him on as my client and everything….. Wait a minute I watched him leave He couldn't have walked back in, my office is by the front door there s no way I would have missed him." she realized.

"Which means it wasn't him. Who else was there? Let's see Nancy left, Jak did to, Bankotsu left way earlier everybody was gone. Wait Inuyasha he didn't say bye he always says good-bye Which means he was the only one there besides me & Naruaku!?" she gasped.

"No he couldn't have done it. Why would I think that pull it together Kagome!" she said to herself as she slapped her forehead.

"Besides why is this a bad thing, technically I didn't fuck-up, My father wished I would become a lawyer I did just that. It wasn't my fault I got fired! I didn't quit now I can do whatever I want to now. Maybe this is a good thing after all " She was beginning to believe.

The tub was now full of warm steaming water, she leaned up to turn the shower head off and than layed back. Her hair falling over the back of her clawfoot tub. She immersed herself in the water, feeling clean for now.

She couldn't hear her front door click close & lock…

* * *

Review ppl! This chapter is much better then the first ND SECOND OR HOW MANY IVE DONE WHO CARES! Well I want feedback on new chapters all.


End file.
